The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera known botanically as Sutera and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Yasflosxe2x80x99. It is a cross between two parent seedlings, both Sutera cordata (not patented). The seed parent is Sutera cordata (not patented) and the pollen parent is Sutera cordata (not patented). The new Sutera was selected from a long term breeding program designed to produce new patio plants and hanging baskets. The inventor conducted the first crosses in a cultivated area of Congleton, Chesire England in 1998. xe2x80x98Yasflosxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in 1998 as a container plant suitable for temperate climates.
xe2x80x98Yasflosxe2x80x99 was selected for the specific traits of vigorous growth, free-flowering, bushy cascading habit and numerous large bluish flowers. The combined characteristics of the new invention xe2x80x98Yasflosxe2x80x99 are unique and make xe2x80x98Yasflosxe2x80x99 a distinct hanging basket Sutera, setting it apart from all other existing varieties known to the inventor. The closest comparison variety is Sutera xe2x80x98Lavender Showersxe2x80x99 (unpatented). In comparison xe2x80x98Yasflosxe2x80x99 exhibits larger, more abundant flowers that are darker in color with more blue than those of xe2x80x98Lavender Showersxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
The first asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor in the summer of 1998 in a cultivated area of Congleton, Chesire, United Kingdom, using cuttings. In vegetative propagation, xe2x80x98Yasflosxe2x80x99 has remained true to type and been found stable in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. xe2x80x98Yasflosxe2x80x99 is selected as a new basket Sutera, for its vigorous and rapid growth, free-flowering, bushy cascading habit and numerous large blue flowers. Compared to Sutera xe2x80x98Lavender Showersxe2x80x99 (unpatented), the flowers of xe2x80x98Yasflosxe2x80x99 are larger, more abundant and darker in color with more blue than lavender. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other existing varieties known to the inventor.